


无需勇敢16

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 28





	无需勇敢16

叶迩羞得肉眼可见地泛红，被沈枚哄着分开腿面对面地坐在哥哥腿上，裹在裤子里的小屁股软乎乎的，被沈枚托在掌心里轻轻地揉捏。叶迩只觉得屁股被哥哥捏得又酥又痒，两股之间都忍不住湿润了起来。  
“哥哥别捏啦——”他伏在沈枚肩上，好看的眸子水汪汪地阖着，扭着屁股撒娇似地在哥哥耳边呜咽。沈枚应了一声，将手指探进叶迩的裤腰，将长裤连着内裤一起剥到了腿根，两瓣又弹又滑的屁股肉立时间白嫩嫩地跳了出来。  
“呜！”  
叶迩吓坏了，想到这是在哥哥的办公室，又羞得脑中一片空白，小白手抓着哥哥的肩膀快哭出来了似地直缩屁股。沈枚侧过头去轻轻吻了吻小兔子羞热的面颊，状似安抚，修长的手指却不安分地捏住叶迩的屁股肉向两边掰开，粉嫩湿润的小花口没了遮挡，颤巍巍地暴露出来。  
“听话，我锁了门，别人进不来。”沈枚愉悦地把玩着自家小白兔的软屁屁，以前他顾虑叶迩面皮薄，恐怕玩得过分了把人羞跑了，现在软乖害羞精成了名正言顺的男朋友，自然要好好地赏玩一番。“我们宝贝乖乖的，如果哭出来的话，哥哥就要把你抱到窗户那里去了喔。”  
叶迩吓得闭紧了嘴，偷偷在哥哥身上擦了擦快要流下来的羞泪，讨好似地搂紧了沈枚的脖子，乖乖地翘起屁股让哥哥玩。沈枚一边把小兔子的白屁股捏得粉粉的，一边按着他的软腰命令他把屁股撅高。  
叶迩只觉得自己活像是伸懒腰的猫咪，小花和蛋蛋从身后看去都一览无余。他把屁股翘得高高的，腰酸背痛，眼眶都憋红了，才盼来了沈枚满意地抬起手，一巴掌扇在他的小肉屁股上。  
“啊！”叶迩吓得叫了一声，紧接着就是接二连三的巴掌一左一右地揍在他讨打地撅起的屁股上。沈枚下手不轻，他们实践了很多次，早就有了默契，沈枚也不像刚开始那样小心翼翼地拍他。毕竟这小白兔子看着又嫩又软，不用工具的话却还是不好满足。  
“别乱动。”沈枚轻斥，把挣扎着往下滑的垂耳兔搂在怀里，揉了揉软趴趴的兔毛，手上惩罚似地又加了几分力。叶迩被箍着腰，软白的屁股蛋被打得一跳一跳的，不一会就浮现出层层叠叠的巴掌肿痕。  
沈枚把叫个不停的小兔子按在胸口，揉了揉他被揍得红热均匀的屁股，把裤子又往下剥了两寸，抬手缓而狠地扇他臀下侧的嫩白的软肉处。叶迩被打得泛了哭腔，红红的肉屁股被揍得夸张地弹跳不已，不一会儿整个小屁股都被揍得红通通地冒着热气。  
“哥哥，哥哥轻点......”他还记得沈枚说不让他哭的命令，生怕哥哥真的把他抱到窗边去。这里楼层不算高，建筑物又多又密，到时候只要有人看过来，都能看见他哭着被哥哥按在窗前揍光屁股。  
他越想越怕，越怕就越想哭。又怕又委屈，忍不住背过手去捂着热热的红屁股，“哥哥别打了别打了！”他一双漂亮的水眸可怜地耷拉着，耍赖似地坐在哥哥腿上，低着头要哭不哭地鼓着嘴。  
沈枚也不恼，伸手捏住他气鼓鼓的脸颊，抱着软乎乎的小男友，温柔笑着问他，“怎么了，打疼啦？”  
小兔子摇摇头，更委屈了，“我想哭。”他说完眼泪就要掉出来，飞快地收回手用袖子蹭了一下，又可怜巴巴地背过手去捂着屁股，“我忍不住...呜呜......”  
沈枚心疼坏了，捧着叶迩粉粉的小脸亲了又亲，仔仔细细地帮他擦了眼泪。叶迩刚才用袖子蹭的那一下太用力了，在软嫩的小脸蛋上留下一道红红的擦痕。  
“哥哥不好，哥哥不该不让你哭。”沈枚无条件认错，说着去吻叶迩脸上那一道突兀的擦痕，把人抱在怀里轻轻地揉着小屁股。叶迩腻了他半晌，也害羞起来，觉得自己娇气，羞得软在哥哥怀里小鹌鹑似地把脸了藏起来。  
沈枚揉着揉着就把手指蹭到中间湿漉漉的小花去了，有意无意地撩拨得小叶迩轻轻地叫唤。叶迩知道哥哥打算打他中间，又羞又怕，手上抱得紧紧的，却到底没拒绝。  
沈枚左手托着叶迩的腿根，让他把屁股朝上高高翘起，右手并拢着揉在他软软的小屁股中间，轻轻地在湿哒哒的小花上拍了一下，啪地一声竟然挺响亮。  
叶迩痛得夹紧了屁股呜咽着，又被不容反抗地掰开，中间的小嫩花还没反应过来，就啪啪地挨了两下重的，粉嫩的小花顿时泛起了红色。  
“呜呜...痛......”叶迩顾不得羞了，两瓣红通通的小屁股紧紧地夹在一起，死活不让哥哥再打了，“我不玩了，不想玩了...呜呜哥哥我们回家好不好......”  
沈枚被他这副耍赖模样可爱得笑出声来，揉揉他的小屁股，好脾气地给他提好了裤子，抱在怀里轻轻地哄，“好喔，宝宝有没有忘了回家要干什么？”  
叶迩正半真半假地掉眼泪，闻言歪着头想了想，然后顿时僵在了原地。  
昨天，昨天半夜他突发奇想，在微信里缠着哥哥聊天，还...还非要去哥哥家试试，姜罚来着。


End file.
